garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinga Mikage
For the original version from Garo: Gold Storm-Sho, see Jinga. Jinga Mikage was the main protagonist of [[Fang of God: Jinga|''Fang of God: Jinga]]. A Makai Knight who inherited the title of '''Rose, the Shining Shadow Knight', he was the reincarnation of the Horror [[Jinga|'Jinga']], one of the fiercest opponents of the Golden Knight, Garo, until his soul was completely erased, resulting to the Horror's eventual revival. Character History Early History/Rebirth Reborn from a family of esteemed Makai Practitioners, Jinga Mikage had established himself as a promising Makai Knight at a fairly young age, so much so that his father, Mizuto Mikage, was still very much active in service by the time Jinga inherited his title. Jinga is also the older brother to the young Touma, who is also training to become a Makai Knight himself, tutored by both his father and big brother, respectively. However, tragedy struck the Mikage household, as Mizuto mysteriously became possessed by a Horror and killed his wife in front of Jinga. As Jinga is forced to cut down his father, the tragedy became even more complicated when Touma saw the happenings and accused his brother of being the one tainted in darkness. The combination of his mother dying, being forced to kill his father, and Touma blaming him for both their parent's deaths deeply traumatized Jinga. Events of Jinga and the Fang Shaped-Scar Months after the traumatizing event, Jinga focused on his duties as a Makai Knight, destroying gates during the day, while dealing with Horrors in the night. However, his past traumas often come back to haunt him, especially since most of his missions also dealt with the friends and relatives of the possessed human hosts. During one of Jinga's missions, he was inexplicably bitten by the Horror Cadena in his right hand. Despite being heavily wounded, Jinga manages to cut down the Horror, but after doing so, clouds of black smoke appeared and the host's body reformed from it without any wounds or signs of being possessed. Jinga's Makai Blade also showed no signs of Inga being sealed, meaning that any traces of the Horror had simply vanished. While Jinga and his allies initially thought of the incident as an isolated case, Jinga was forced to test this new ability when Touma himself was possessed by a Horror. After successfully cutting down the Horror and returning Touma back to his human self, he became determined to use this ability with the best intentions and finally reveals to his brother the truth behind their family's horrific past. Sometime after that event, Jinga's confidence grew as he used his newfound abilities to exorcise Horrors. In turn, he also saw some of the past hosts reform and live their new lives. Jinga's Past Self Resurfacing After the many encounters and Horror exorcisms, Jinga's feats eventually reached the Senate, with the Watchdog Kerus sending the veteran Knight Rozan to investigate this new ability. Jinga finally encounters Rozan and his disciple Shijou, and after their initial battle, the elder Makai Knight saw Jinga's ability as the potential hope that the Makai Community needed. However, shortly after Rozan leaves Shijou under Jinga's care and reports to the Watchdogs, Jinga brings Shijou to a different location and murders the young Knight in cold blood, though he would not recall this event in the following days. There would also be several episodes where Jinga's personality would change, such as the time when he "destroyed" a Horror without a trace, instead of exorcising it as Fuusa requested. Finally, Jinga would learn about and confront his former self as Amily appears before him. The Horror Jinga would then resurface and challenge the Makai Knight as he presumed that the Knight is also slowly falling into darkness as he did and that the two personalities are simply alike. After a lengthy duel, Jinga would defeat his evil counterpart, though the latter stated that he would still continue to observe how he uses his newfound ability, while also joking that possessed young boys make good meals. Fighting for Control & Eventual Fall Upon the realization of his dual personalities, Jinga initially wanted to leave Touma under the Makai Priest Youyuu's care until he sorted his situation. But when he saw his brother's determination when fighting another Makai Knight apprentice, he ultimately decided to continue training Touma personally under his wing, only for his split personality manifesting and killing Touma's rival and his father later on. Even so, Jinga still continued on with his duties as a Makai Knight and tried to utilize his scar's powers fully. It is then that he met the fanatical Makai Priest Ugai, who promises to locate more Horrors for them to purify. Upon the Priest's urging, Jinga eventually grew obsessed with the scar's powers and resorted to violating some of the Makai Community's rules just so he could exorcise more Horrors. During one of their unauthorized missions, Ugai was swiftly devoured by their Horror target, before Jinga could turn it back into a human. Surprisingly, Jinga did not mourn the loss, instead urges Fuusa to continue what Ugai was doing. With many violations and Makai Knights' disappearances, the Watchdogs once again dispatched Rozan to finally apprehend Jinga, also so that they could finally test his ability once and for all. Resisting arrest, Jinga flees with Touma to the woods, where they would be pursued by Rozan's party. Jinga tries to battle the group of Makai Knights, though he would be outnumbered and outmatched by Rozan. Fuusa would also catch up to Touma, with the young boy finally deciding to stop running and go to the Watchdogs. As Rozan finally subdues Jinga, Fuusa pleads to him, urging him to come back with them. Feeling betrayed, he finally lets out his frustrations, killing Rozan's mates before murdering Fuusa in front of Touma. The Horrific Truth & Jinga's Revival When Amily appeared before Rozan, Jinga's Horror personality once again manifests, trapping Jinga in a separate dimension and mocking the Makai Knight's "sense of justice", accurately predicting his alter-ego's fall, as he holds on to Fuusa's lifeless body. The two personalities would clash once again, but the Horror easily bests Jinga, despite donning the Rose Armor, and remarks how weak he has become due to the over-reliance on the scar's abilities. When Jinga firmly insists that he is the chosen one and the strongest Makai Knight, the Horror simply revealed the secret of his "abilities"– Jinga was only temporarily turning the Horrors back into humans, sealing their Inga deep within their souls. And with a snap, all the people that Jinga had saved turned to Horrors once again and started devouring humans. Refusing to accept reality, Jinga tried to find solace with Touma, but once he broke through the dimension and approached his brother, Touma attacks him for killing Fuusa. History repeated itself as Touma once again accuses Jinga of being the one tainted with darkness, vowing to cut him down before transforming into a Horror right in front of him. With the horrific reality setting in, Jinga emotionally and spiritually breaks down. Disappointed, the Horror Jinga picks him up and destroys his soul, finally reviving within his body. Personality Initially, Jinga Mikage's personality was nowhere near his past self's, being a caring and considerate person, especially towards his family and friends. He was also very empathetic to the victims of Horror possessions, as he personally knew the feeling of losing loved-ones by being possessed by Horrors and, in turn, being destroyed by Makai Knights. This often became a detriment in his battles, as he only managed to defeat them with Fuusa's aid or by summoning his armor. However, upon gaining the power from the "fang-shaped scar", Jinga became more confident in himself and fights in his best form, vowing that he will exorcise Horrors and turn the hosts back into people again as his new mission. As time progressed, though, Jinga's personality became much darker, as when he suddenly murdered a fellow Makai Knight in cold blood. It is eventually revealed that this is due to Jinga's past Horror self resurfacing and taking over his personality from time to time, making him do heinous acts as murdering other Makai Knights and feeding humans to Horrors before cutting them down. However, as time went on, Jinga Mikage's own personality also headed towards darkness, as he became disillusioned and relied heavily upon the scar's power. Jinga essentially developed a god-complex, turning his sense of justice into more of self-gratification, as he saw himself as the "chosen one" by the gods and saw his own power as the only way to save people. His views toward the Makai Community also became corrupted, dismissing every person who questions the scar's power as simply being jealous of his abilities and he even deems any ounce of doubt towards his actions as betrayal. It has even gone to the point that Jinga himself has killed Makai Knights and even murdered Fuusa without his Horror counterpart's influence. Eventually, when his evil self reveals that his abilities were a complete lie and his horrific past happening once again, Jinga is reduced to an emotionally broken person, who became easy pickings for the Horror to destroy. Rose, The Shining Shadow Knight As a Makai Knight, Jinga was given the title of The Shining Shadow Knight. As such, he had the ability to don the Ashen-Steel Rose Armor. He summons this by twisting his Makai Blade around him, drawing two parallel circles (one above his head and another at the ground) connected by two spirals. These two circles combine as the Makai Armor appears and equips on him, completing the transformation. The Rose Armor is one of the more ornately-designed suits, with crimson accents adorned on them. This armor also has some resemblance with his previous life's Horror Form, which in a sense, was also a corrupted version of a Makai Armor. It is eventually destroyed following Jinga Mikage's death. Arsenal * Makai Blade - In its normal state, Jinga's Makai Blade looks very similar to the standard Makai Knight's sword with a black scabbard. When transformed, the blade takes on the form of a Jian, with an ornate hilt. * Madou Lighter - The standard Horror detector used by Makai Knights. Jinga's lighter emits purple Madou Flames. * Alva - Jinga's personal Madougu. Alva comes in the form of a ring worn in the middle finger. Alva's personality is that of an adolescent woman. Jinga discarded her when he fell into darkness until she was picked up by Youyuu. * Fang-Shaped Scar - A scar he gained after a Horror bit his right hand in battle. This changed Jinga's physiology, wherein if he cuts down a Horror with this hand, the host's body will reform from smoke, all without the traces of being possessed. The truth, however, is that this feat is only a ruse, as the Inga only gets sealed in the hosts' soul, which can resurface upon the Horror Jinga's command. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Jinga Mikage is portrayed by Masahiro Inoue, who is best known for his role as Tsukasa Kadoya in Kamen Rider Decade. He also reprises his role as Jinga, as the main villain of the series. Notes * Jinga Mikage is the first protagonist from the Garo franchise to fully turn into darkness. He is also the first main protagonist to die in his own series. * References